vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (AQ)
Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of Adventure Quest, and ends up playing the role of protagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-C | At least 6-C, possibly 5-B | At last 6-C, possibly 5-B | Likely Low 2-C | Likely Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Varies (Decided by the player), The Chosen Origin: AEverse (Adventure Quest) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Varies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Immortality (Types 4, 8 with the aid of Death and 9), Magic, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can utilize the power of the Void which involves the rewriting of reality from the primal Void among a vast degree of possibilities), Holy Manipulation, Summoning (can summon Death with the Blade of Awe and Hope, avatar of Lorithia as well as a variety of other individuals), Paralysis Inducement (via inflicting opponents with Dazed), Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat), Life Force and Energy Absorption, Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction, Animal Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Chi Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness. Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection (Survived a beam of dark energy which knocked the spirit out of the Hero, before having the spirit quickly return back to the body), Reality Warping (Resistant to Loco's reality altering powers), as well as a variety of effects with items and spells such as the Status Ward including: Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation (Can resist the status of being Afraid), Fire Manipulation, Telepathy (Can resist psionic links), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Empathic Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist The Cold), Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction (Includes having his damage being set to zero), Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Immune to omni-elemental effects which includes void), Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Probability Manipulation (Unable to be applied with reduced luck), and Petrification Attack Potency: Wall level, likely higher (Consistently defeats and kills various dragons, the smaller of which are still able to eat an armored soldier with ease) | Island level (Able to harm and survive blows from Carnax, who is not only mountain-sized, but has casually destroyed an entire island in the past) | At least Island level (Should be just as strong as before), possibly Planet level (With the help of many others, managed to collectively defeat The'Galin who was repeatedly stated to have the ability to destroy the entire planet of Lore) | At least Island level (Defeated Absolix), possibly Planet level (Should be as strong as previously) | Likely Universe level+ (Able to temporarily hold back Erebus) | Likely Universe level+ (Defeated SeekRat who was stated by Erebus to supposedly be a far greater threat than himself) | Unknown Speed: At least Relativistic (Is able to dodge most attacks and spells that exist, including ones capable of manipulating or generating light based attacks in a plethora of ways, be it from the sun or from magic), likely higher (Could repel basic attacks from Erebus). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island Class | At least Island Class, possibly Planet Class | At least Island Class, possibly Planet Class | Likely Universal+ | Likely Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Wall level | Island level | At least Island level, possibly Planet level | At least Island level, possibly Planet level | Likely Universe level+ | Likely Universe level+ | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Typically varies from playthrough, but most heroes eventually end up finding themselves wielding the Blade of Awe among hundreds of elemental weapons and spells. Intelligence: Varies from Average to High Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. Key: Dracomancer Saga | Carnax Saga | The Devourer Saga | The Chessmaster & Absolution Saga | The Bizarre Flecks Saga | The Seekrat Saga | The Truphma/Eukara Vox Saga Note: This profile is for the Hero within AdventureQuest, it should be noted that all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. The Hero of Lore is also the Eternal Dragon of Time present in every single game and each hero is also referred to being the same Eternal Dragon of Time. The complete timeline follows this order: AdventureQuest, Warp Force, DragonFable, AdventureQuest Worlds, OverSoul, AdventureQuest 3D, MechQuest, EpicDuel, Hero Smash. Here is an exhaustive list of all the melee, ranged and magical weapons as well as spells within Adventure Quest, all of which the Hero of Lore has access to and the ability to use in any key. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:AEverse Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Summoners Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:AdventureQuest